There are many challenges in food preparation. Cooking can be time-consuming and messy. For example, ingredient selection, acquisition, transportation, and preparation can be inconvenient. In spite of the effort expended, sometimes the results of meal preparation are unsatisfying. Successfully extracting flavors from ingredients typically requires lengthy cooking processes such as stewing or skilled processes such as browning. The final tastiness of food depends on the characteristics of the ingredients and a person's tastes and preferences.
Pre-packaged chilled convenience meals have been popular since the 1950's for its ease of preparation. Typical convenience meals are packaged in a tray and frozen. The consumer heats the meal in an oven or microwave and consumes the food directly from the tray. However, conventional pre-packaged convenience meals might be unhealthy and not tasty, and results may vary depending on the microwave or oven used to heat the meal. For example, the food might be heated unevenly.